The present invention relates to high poundage crossbows, and more particularly to a high poundage crossbow that is easily cocked.
Crossbows have been around for centuries going back to middle ages. In most cases they replaced archery bows when the former archers had muscular or skeletal injuries which prohibited them from pulling and holding the bow back to fully loaded position ready for release of an arrow. Also because crossbows are easily aimed, a novice or an elderly person may accurately shoot a crossbow without any previous archery experience.
Today crossbows are of a much higher poundage than most bows and are extremely accurate. FIG. 1 shows a modern crossbow 10 which may have a poundage of 180-200 pounds. The crossbow 10 has a rifle-like frame 12 with transverse limbs 14. The limbs 14 are fastened to the frame with permanent, fixed limb pockets 16. Cams 18 extend outwardly from the limbs 14 around which is wrapped the cable or bow string 20. At the front of the crossbow extending forwardly is a stirrup 22 for placing one's foot therein for cocking the crossbow string 20 with hands and fingers, after which an arrow or bolt 24 is loaded into position for shooting. Thereafter, the crossbow 10 shoots much like a rifle.
FIG. 2 shows a modern crossbow 26 with reverse limbs which also may have a poundage of 180-200 pounds. The crossbow 26 has a rifle-like frame 12 with transverse reversed limbs 14. The limbs 14 are fastened to the frame with permanent, fixed limb pockets 16. Cams 18 extend outwardly from the limbs 14 around which is wrapped the cable or bow string 20. At the front of the crossbow extending forwardly is a stirrup 22 for placing one's foot therein for cocking the crossbow string 20, after which an arrow or bolt 24 is loaded into position for shooting. Thereafter, the crossbow 26 shoots much like a rifle.